transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fusillade
Profile "There is no virtue in a proportional response." Wielding a set of razor-edged fanlike blades in robot mode, Fusillade can hold her own in single combat. In her B-1B Lancer mode, she utilizes terrain-hugging navigation and Mach speeds to punch her way past defenses to lay waste to strategic targets. Anyone foolish enough to mistake her large size for sluggishness risks being sliced wide open midair with her wing edges. Touchy about her airframe limitations, her specialization as a bomber forces her to work in a team setting. A bit too eager to please superior officers, she sometimes takes on more than she can handle, a condition exacerbated by her often brazen demeanor. Skills: Navigation:Air, Aesthetics, Military Tactics, Astronavigation, Haggling, Swordsmanship History Fusillade's origin was not that unusual, being produced in the creation factories on Cybertron during the major clashes between Decepticons and Autobots, somewhere in that 4 to 8 million year old window. Originally intended as a transport, the Decepticons soon turned their minds toward more offensive roles for the Transformer, whose name at that point was altered to her current moniker of Fusillade. Although her mission profiles never required her to serve in a scramble capacity, the dependence on others for her to perform her function bothers her, resulting in defensive, insecure behavior at times. When the energon energy crisis struck Cybertron right before the departure of the Ark and Nemesis, the massive demands of Fusillade's high performance alt mode and her relatively undistinguished record conspired to make her a prime candidate for storage in stasis. .oO(This is me, unconscious.) Serving on Earth and return to Cybertron: The pushing back of Decepticon forces on the resource-rich Earth spurred the revival of Decepticons, and Fusillade numbered among those restored to active duty. Her time on Earth was brief, just long enough to get refitted to a B1-B to match her Cybertronian form. The tour was short-lived, before the call to withdraw from New Crystal City was made. She's had time to think, and has deciding that performing to blend into the background will not combine well with the still-ongoing energy crisis. She is currently serving on Cybertron, with an optic on moving up in the ranks. Notes * This is a Fusillade shrine * Fusillade secretly loves Raindance because his wedge shape fits so well in her bomb bays. * Fusillade's bomb bays bring all the 'Bots to the yard. * Fusillade's rank is "Executrix." Any other -trix words you may have heard about her are strictly in an unofficial capacity. * Fusillade has "Damascus feet." * Fusillade loves a good bombing. * Fusillade also secretly likes Jetfire in that 'throw rocks at that person during recess' kinda way. * Fusillade has kind of a crush on Cyclonus's ailerons and thrusters but he doesn't seem to notice her. He's so dreeeeamy. (Wait til she decides to jack his FTL systems.) * Fusillade always keeps her descent goggles close at hand in case she should need them unexpectedly for... descending. * Fusillade has a real strange relationship with Shockwave. * Fusillade thinks you should get it your own damn self, why are you bothering her with this trifling slag? * Fusillade once bombed a McDonald's in France, causing her to become a national folk heroine second only to Jean D'Arc. Rioting French farmers now chant her name while tipping over police cars. * If Fusillade ever became leader of the Decepticons her title would be Imperatrix. This is the only exception to item 4. * Fusillade knows that the best way to see if the White House is really there or not is to drop a bomb on it. This is actually the best way to determine the reality of ANY physical object in play. * Fusillade breaks the fourth wall by being in love with Nightbeat's player. * Fusillade loves nothing better than a good White Russian! Except for maybe 5 or 6 of them. * She has the dubious honor of showing her ass to the point that a clone of Guiltor, originally sent to prey upon her doubts, destroyed its own core to escape. * For the really tough decisions Fusillade employs the Rock-Paper-Scissors method of task resolution. Logs 2025 *Log: Fusillade, Activate! - Having newly returned to Cybertron from the withdrawal from New Crystal City, Fusillade descends upon the nearest convenient ranking officer for orders. *Log: Targetlock: Retoris Tunnel - A group of Decepticon fliers engage in an exercise of tactics by assessing the weak points of Autobot city design. *Fusillade Meets Fulcrum - While seeking repairs after Shockwave's punitive cannoning, Fusillade gets acquainted with three technically inclined Seekers. *The Cruel Tutelage of Shockwave - What, getting shot wasn't good enough for you? After being reprimanded for Beta Wing hazing hijinks, Fusillade gets inducted into an informal apprenticeship with Lord Shockwave with a hard first lesson. *Funnel Cake Wisdom - While watching the Monacus Olympics, Fusillade is joined Shockwave, who imparts some wisdom -- and gets her used to not questioning seeminly frivolous orders. *Raising Fences - In an offensive move, a joint Autobot, Junkion, and EDC force start to raise fences, in the shape of artillery emplacements, VERY close to Polyhex. *In Whatever Capacity - A certain bomber is informed that she will be moonlighting as a delivery barge for cargo intended to make the Autobots think twice about pressing their advantage at the outskirts of Polyhex. *Laying Caltrops - In an attempt to seal off the joint EDC-Autobot-Junkion advance on Polyhex, the Decepticons opt to make at least one of the ground approaches wholly undriveable -- by mining it. *Killarn Strike: Inception - Fusillade and Catechism report in to Galvatron for some pre-strike feedback regarding the metals factory. *Killarn Strike: Refinement - While fussing over the plans for the Killarn attack, Fusillade avails herself to the use of a tapebot that also serves as one of Galvatron’s primary stores of information. *Killarn Strike: Magic Time - The Decepticons spring their assault on Killarn with a vicious, structured attack. Bonus repair RP track included! *Killarn Strike: Loyalties Intact - After the strike upon Killarn, Cyclonus follows up with Fusillade to ensure that the success hasn’t gone to her head. *Shuttle Interception - The Decepticons intercept an Autobot shuttle. Fusillade loses a fight with windshield wipers. *Between a Sweep and a Hard MSE - Fusillade, where do you belong? Sticking her nose in the business of Medical Sciences and Engineering only seems to get her snubbed, but surely being called Air Commander doesn't entitle you to tell Scourge to 'stuff it', either! Silly goose. *One Pair Just Ain't Enough - Fusillade commissions Fulcrum to make a spare set of wingblades.Best served with "Vedi, Le Fosche Notturne." Illustrated! *Choose Your Fights Wisely - A still-functioning smart mouth, and a lack of custom parts, makes an Air Commander target #1 (at least for the evening) on the list of the Constructicons. *Aerospace Ascendent? - Fusillade seeks out advice about the fated future of herself and a large portion of Military Operations. Earthscorch and Chimera are IC and RPing! *Decepticon Lawn Darts - Decepticon Command coordinates on the upcoming offensive to ferret out the nature of the Neo-Sharkticon menace, while Motormaster initiates, and the ranking officers encourage, a gruesome recreational game. *Repair Bay Fetish Night - Or, "Choose Your Fights Wisely, 2" Fusillade goes into the repair bay with an injury from her custom weapons, and comes out with body art after a dogged refusal to engage in menial labor. Mopping? Pssssh, carve a pound of steel instead! *Would YOU Say No? - Quitting your job after a temper tantrum really isn't an option in the Decepticon Empire. *Imperial Maneuvering Lesson - The Military Operations CO and XO get a crash course lesson in maneuvering courtesy of some VERY hard knocks by Gundam Deathscythe Galvatron. *Decepticon Radio Speculation - After being questioned by Galvatron about her bolder qualities, Fusillade joins other Decepticons in trying to figure out the best way to handle the Neo-Sharkticon clones that have been foiling their recent attacks. 2026 *Where Everyone Knows Your Name - At a loss for what to do with a terribly sloshed friend and commanding officer? Navigate through a redesigned city, and stuff them in a room and pray for the best that no one minds that said room also happen to be your quarters, of course. Illustrated! *This is MY Mountain - Autobots respond to an intruder, and find themselves a very strange bird indeed -- one that sasses, and also provides a good sounding board for the puzzle presented by the looming Quintesson threat. Illustrated! *Anti-Neocron Planning - The Autobot and Decepticon leaders bring some of their upper ranking staff up to speed on the plans to bolster the Cybertronians against the pending threat of Neocron. *Understanding Neocron - Fusillade gets a rude awakening about what awaits the joint Decepticon, Autobot, and Junkion forces preparing to combat the looming menace of Neocron. *Smoke 'Em If You Got 'Em - A pre-doom drinking party takes on a whole new dimension -- several of them, apparently. Illustrated! *A Helping Hand - Fusillade gets an audial-ful from Jetfire over the ramifications of neglecting herself as he performs emergency maintenance. *A Second Opinion - Fulcrum reexamines Fusillade upon hearing that Jetfire oversaw extensive repairs to her frame, and expresses his distress at her oversight. Socialist practitioners do not approve of Western medicine! *Shockwave's Interrogation - Haven't seen a wholly creepy mentor in ages?� Well the best thing to OBVIOUSLY do to greet him is to be in the middle of being questioned by DCI! Moral of the story: Don't let Autobots stick their hands in you. *Neocron's Oceans - Fusillade and Jetfire assess the oceans of Neocron as a potential access point for weapons delivery. Illustrated! *Let's Blow Up the Oceans! - Decepticons and Autobots case out Metroplex and Trypticon for microwave array installation. *Saving Face - The Breacher Missile makes its debut. The best explosive Christmas present EVAR gets delivered to Fusillade. Santa wears red and white, right� Illustrated! *Bereft of Cineplex - Beware Air Guardians enraged by the loss of precious Cybertronian life -- no matter how bizarre. *Fusillade Goes BOOM - An Autobot-loaned high explosive reaches its shelf life while its carrier is in the middle of a report. The Constructicons get to have an Easter egg hunt. *Reconstruction of Fusillade - Scrapper successfully returns Fusillade's confetti'd body to life -- as the Air Guardian ghost of Christmas past. *Jetfire's Shadow - A brief encounter over the Pacific with an aerial doppelganger suggests that some IFFs are just better left unknown. With breacher missiles, it's all fun and games until someone gets reanimated. *Among the Urals - A simple visit to the Urals with Fulcrum becomes anything but when Fusillade has to control her undead appetite. 2027 *Chinese Steel Mill Raid - Chinese steel mill raid. Highlights: Fusillade sucks a human into her engine. Sunder doesn't act like a cat. *Defcon Baits Bandit - Late to a title bout match? Try picking a fight with your on-time rival! *What a Rack - Fusillade gets an Austin Powers Fembot makeover! *Combat Evaluations - Several combat rounds take place to allow Fusillade a chance to better size up the troops. *Missile Training, Robot Mode - Best way to test weapons? Go somewhere scarce with a mini-Galvatron, and blow $#!% up, of course. *Into the Lion's Den, Take 2 - A sassy bomber makes herself at home in the Sweep Sanctum while discussing campaign plans. *Goin' to SCHOOL - Get on the Bus! Bandit indulges Fusillade in some inaugural dogfighting. At night. With a black Sukhoi. What was she thinking?! She is reminded that it takes more than targeting hardware to nail nimble opponents. 2028 * Cyclonus's Commission - An aborted game of storm tag swings into discussion of just where Fusillade literally wants to go with herself – and segues into an offer she cannot refuse. * Special Interest Groups - The extent of the Sweeps' influence over the Empire can be felt very strongly in the form of cannoning by Shockwave. Common sense's score: 0. Some days it doesn't pay to get out of the recharger. * Double Wave Team-Up - Shockwave and Soundwave commiserate about the hive aliens while they fine-tune a nervous bomber's systems. * Medicine for the Decepticon Core - Trying to get her mind off the cannoning punishment after her attempt to destroy the transorganic xenomorph asteroid hive, Fusillade and Fulcrum go on an old fashioned energon raid. She speaks to a recovering Bandit, as well. * Medical Instability - Bandit and Catechism have been repaired from their valiant defense against the transorganic xenomorphs, but has permanent damage been done? * Stabilizing Catechism - Decreasing stability in Catechism and Bandit gets further exacberated, putting two of Aerospace's finest in danger. Several jets are pulled in to lend their processors in more than one way to save them. * Neural Net Expansion - After Catechism's damage fails to be stabilized, more Decepticons are volunteered under questionable circumstances to help. * Pride and Explosions - Catechism, post-op, discusses being a combiner and hologram super Starscream. * Did You Do Your Hair? - Jetfire surmises that there is something definitely different about a recharge-deprived Fusillade, but doesn't quite figure out that it's gestalt technology sitting in her joints. * Naming the Gestalt - Scrapper reviews Catechism's and Fusillade's progress, and asks them what they want to name their gestalt. * Magma's Dilemma - Fusillade travels to the brig to get a better understanding of one of the gestalt members who isn't taking very well to the forced conversion. * Hooray, We're Still Alive! - Catechism and Fusillade try to figure out what to do with unhappy Magma while they drink and entertain Sweeps. * Space Dragons Lambast Alameda - The Decepticons come to Alameda to watch the destruction wreaked by angry moon dragons on the Alameda EDC base. *Swimming with the Sharks - Blitzwing returns from a long absence, and finds himself at the mercy of the vicious wit of two scorned fliers. * Astrojerk -- Astronavigation - Trying to teach yourself something shouldn't be done in public -- not so much because of the security issues, but the ridicule. * Vindicator Destroys Panama - The Decepticons introduce Earth to the flying gestalt Vindicator, while the Autobots race to save the Panama Canal! * Human Sensitivity Training - Soundwave enlists Tuxedo to help train the Decepticons on how to treat humans as if the Decepticons really, truly respect them. * Palmdale Raid - The Decepticons raid the Boeing space tile fabrication plant in Palmdale, California! The Autobots respond in a big way. * Space Hardening - The groundwork for a space-going Fusillade is laid! Pressure sealing and EMP hardening is a good place to start. * Carafe Shopping - Enjoying a bit of shoplifting before the anniversary of her reactivation date, Fusillade comes face to face with some hard questions about the future of all of Cybertron. * Delerium - Jetfire has one hell of a mind-trip while recovering from his throw-down with Scourge. Let this be a lesson kids! Keep all psychological profile information in a databank NOT linked to your inner core! * Attack on NCC - The Autobots unleash some high-tech hijinks intended to disable New Crystal City's transformation ability! * Zero-G Training - Fulcrum comes up with an unconventional -- but highly effective -- method to get Fusillade accustomed to the use of maneuvering thrusters for spacewalk. It's absolutely nothing like a trainer and a seal, honest! * Vindicator No More - Soundwave begins to install the spacetile that will allow Fusillade to become space capable, but claims that some of the other modifications have a tremendous price. * Asteroid Leapfrog - Fusillade has a wily triplechanger show her the ropes around an asteroid obstacle course, before they get called into action back on Earth. * Spacy Teachers - When getting pointers on how to reenter the atmosphere from space, one should be careful about choosing tutors. Pick your poison: Sweeps or Blueshift? * Astronavigation by Shockwave - Shockwave imparts some practical astronavigation advice.� Best served with a garnished patience. * Escape from P-19170167 - The Decepticons launch an assault on Autobot Penal Colony P-19170167 to bolster their ranks, but face tough resistance from the colony's Autobot protectors! New FC Introduction. * Escape From Cygnus Beta - Three Autobots, Paradigm, Mishap and Gantry escape from a Decepticon prison and await pickup. Nothing can go wrong now, surely? * Dr Sixarp - The vile galactic war criminal Dr Sixarp invites the Autobots and Decepticons to his secret bunker to bid for weapons of mass destruction. But he has an even eviller scheme up his sleeve... * Octane's Celebration - Octane's night of celebration over recent raid successes turns into a full on party, if nothing else, because of the well-enforced neutrality in Crystal City. * Spacebridge Mix-Up - A brownout at the spacebridges in New Crystal City and Autobot City dump a formidable group of Decepticons in the bowels of Autobot Earth headquarters! Highlights: Rambo Perceptor! * Attack of the Katamari ball! - It's... a lot like what it sounds like. Blueshift + Constructions = Insanity. * Of Sweet Birds and Fly Cats - Retro WWII Mayhem! In neutral territories, with different bodies, it's easy not to ask your drinking buddy who they really are - until their teammates blurt out their names. Sometimes, you just can't plan out things like getting Sky Lynx to murder Spectrum... * Raid on Kyoto - Energon pyramid schemes? Perish the thought! * Fusillade stops by for repairs - Repair RP, complete with plans to start raiding for thermal camo for a really really really big project! * Hephaestus: The Hijacking - To acquire resources for Fusillade's pet project (The Decepticon Airbase Argosy!), the Decepticons start by hijacking the UNS Supertanker Hephaestus, miles long and full of crude oil. The EDC is first to respond, but are forced to withdraw in the face of overwhelming Decepticon air power. The Autobots are next, with similar results. 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *...All This And Civil War 2 - Sixknight deals with a very unhappy Fusillade *Living The Dream - Sixknight kills Daniel, again and again and again. And then... I, WARMONGER! *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2029 * Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang * Stolen Thunder - Whilst the Autobot attack on New Crystal City distracts the Decepticons, a task force attempts to hijack Thunderwing's shuttle and steal the new shipment of Pretender shells. * Terror On Tycos - Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum * Showdown on Nebulos - The Autobots launch an all out attack on Thunderwing's base of operations. But fate has its own surprises. * K'Tor Wheeling, Dealing, and Flat-Out Stealing - Decepticons make some dirty deals with space pirates to maximize their energon hauls after the K'Tor chain nova. SPACE PIRATES! * Limping Home - After the Quintessons swoop down upon the energon-rich system of K'Tor and ravage it and its defenders, an Autobot Air Guardian running on empty and a badly damaged Decepticon bomber find themselves in bind that requires cooperation. * Constructi-Wrapup: Airbase Argosy Needs More LASERS - Scrapper writes a prescription for more DOOM. A minor miracle occurs when she is not confused by tech-speak. * Argosy, Arise! - The is unveiled!! A hungry, hungry flying monstrosity migrates south to feed. * DinoJERK - Snarl inexplicably ends up at the again, this time with Grimlock. But the other Autobots take advantage of the opportunity - while the Dinobots distract the Argosy's defenses, they try to learn more about the Decepticon aerial fortress. * Prelude to From the Grave - Unknown individuals attempt to sell off the Transformers' secrets in an intergalactic auction! * Arise Guiltor - From the graves of Optimus Prime and Megatron rises an unholy fusion bent on subjugating all Cybertronians it its will! * Raising Arizona - Guiltor lays a trap in Arizona for his next target: Fusillade! * To Walk With A Champion - The Galactic Wrestling Federation is in danger - Future Ric Flair is just TOO good. Who can stop his domination of the game? * St Petersburg Reclaimed - The Decepticons take back St. Petersburg. Fusillade gets to missile a Dinobot. * Mash the Gas - Humanized Fusillade dabbles with attempted vehicular homicide before finally getting enough of an earful to realize that she's in serious danger, too. SCIENCE CONTENT WARNING! Check this out for potential list of maladies that might strike hyooman clones! * The Great Date - After being told that she has a week to live, humanized Raindance does what any other normal person would do. She goes on a date with Galvatron. And yes, it is as bad as it sounds... * Paddleball with Bumblebee - A bored jet and a Sweep can at least agree on one thing: Mini-Bots make great playballs. * Prête à Porter - The newly recommissioned Decepticon Aerospace division celebrates by acessorizing with weapons, aided by an eccentric warlord's benevolence. Faaaaabulous! * Bonesaw's Arrival - A badly damaged Decepticon falls from the skies. Autobots intervene, but why is one of their kind so hostile? Decepticons mingle afterward, and although disagreements over Megatron and Galvaton can be set aside, those about drinks cannot be. * Man Behind the Curtain - WHO brought Thunderwing back from the depths of space? WHY was the Autobot Penumbra found drifting and half dead? WHERE have the Deluxe Insecticons gone? WHO has been committing acts of sabotage and murder in the Decepticon camp? WHO has been plotting on the sidelines, setting up the pieces? WHO is the old enemy about to return? These answers and more are revealed when the Autobots stage a heavy assault on the damaged NCC. * More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 1 - Thunderwing demonstrates his Pretender suits -- on the Decepticons! * More Than Meets The Eye Finale - Part 3 - The Decepticons and Autobots combine their efforts to put an end to Thunderwing's ambitions! * Air Race 2029 - A brutal aerial deathrace in an underground ice cavern infested with monsters! It doesn't get more hardcore than this! Gold: Blueshift! Silver: Sunder! Bronze: Ramjet! * Survivor: Transformers - Shawn Berger hosts a reality TV show, where the Transformers must compete against one another in order to win a prize! * Independence Day - In a show of togetherness, the Decepticons hold a celebration of Cybertronian Independence from the Quintessions. What could go wrong? * Bread and Battles - A standard raid for energon and... grain... turns into a battle of epic proportions for no obvious reason. Also, people talk about reports over the radio. * Aeronautics - Upgrade RP, yay. * Kup's Decepticon Impersonation Training - Fusi is a hologram, yay. * Open Asylum Night - Arkham Asylum has an Open House night, and it goes well! Sorta. * The Road to Awe - The MirrorVerse conclusion! Fusi dies in this alt reality too. Sensing a theme here... 2030 * Four Weddings and a Funeral - Galvatron has DIED, but Americon hosts a funeral for him! Bonus: The Decepticons try to capture the nuances of Galvatron's speech! * Can't Take Them Anywhere - Agnorax, a planet discovered during the Matrix Quest, is a steampunk-themed planet populated by dinosaur-like natives who don't like transformers. Will the Autobots be able to correct that? (doubtful) * Insulation - Fulcrum needs help testing the insulation on the hilt of his new Thunder Hanmer. And who best to help but Frenzy? * Rise of the Reavers - When Cliffjumper is kidnapped in the middle of a massive battle at a nuclear power plant, a small group of Autobots and Decepticons discover a fate more horrific than even nuclear winter! * White Darkness - A derelict ship eventually reveals clues to the whereabouts of Scorponok -- and the Headmasters! * Headmasters Finale: Koraja - The Transformers have brought their war to Nebulos, and it is the Nebulans who are really paying the price. Will the Transformers realise their mistake in time, or will the Nebulans take matters into their own hands? * Cyclonus's 2030 Return - The Decepticon XO returns from a space mission, with plans to styme the tide of human stellar expansion. * Spotlight: Red Alert - Can Red Alert and the Autobots find a killer before he strikes again? And will the Decepticons get in the way? (Hint: yes, yes they can) * Razor Hills Rescue - Crosshairs falls into a crevasse, but can he be extracted before Decepticons swarm the area? * Redshift debriefed - Fusillade pops into the Med Bay to see how our Redshift is doing after being busted out of space jail. * More Junk in the Trunk - Fusillade and Boomslang gank an Autobot shuttle for its FTL drives. * Refresh Everything Finale - The Autobots call out the Dewbots, gaining the Decepticons' attention for an explosive, genocidal finale! * Clash over Alphabet City - The Decepticons boldy strike the heart of former Militant lands. * Tilting at Windmills - What better way to take advantage of Cybertron's new atmosphere than building a wind farm? But really, who wants to do that themselves? It's easier to just steal them! * 2030 Olympics: Blueshift vs Redshift (Full Combat) - A bar fight on Planet XXX transforms into an Olympic match! * Barkida vs Keeper Lightweight Gladatorial Finale - A gold-winning match! Fusillade referees. * 2030 Olympics: Team Shift vs Team FU - This stunningly brutal fight leaves Fulcrum and Fusillade victorious over the Shifts! A 40 minute, 1 line pose challenge. * The Galactic Flea Market - Aliens roll into town, with an odd form of barter for one's needful things... * Trouble with Tritium - A fierce battle breaks out in a Canadian power plant -- for six pounds of precious material. * Spotlight: Fairway, Ch. 2 - Bounty hunters, collections, Decepticons, oh my! * Omega. Reigns. Supreme. - After an interminable time dormant, Omega awakens to find his beloved Crystal City sorely in need of cleaning house. * The Executrix's New Shoes - The purpose of all those raids that Fusillade had Aerospace and Military Operations doing for boron, sand, and limestone is revealed!! * Spotlight: Boomslang, Issue 1 - There's a snake in the Senegalese grass! * The Fractal Generator - Prelude to Annihilation TP! * The Zarbadon Generator - Galvatron orders Cyclonus to take a team of Decepticons to gather the next piece of his doomsday puzzle. Now with bonus creepy Boomslang action! :v * Bad Math - Unfortunately for Ruse, Catechism has a weird idea of what constitutes mentoring. * Crystal City Art Festival! - Crystal City celebrates its neutrality by showcasing the creations of Cybertron's citizens. Some of the art critics are MURDER, though. * Windshear Consults Fusillade - Fusillade calls Windshear out for some discussion and demonstration of his skills, and decides what might be good training for him. * Don't pick on Seekers - Artifice's disastrous encounter with Air Raid and Skydive, which immediately precedes the Aerialbots' similarly disastrous encounter with Fusillade and Boomslang. 2031 * Who Wants to be The Boss - FFA for Aerospace Command * Meet the new guy - While chilling at the Shark's Rib, Vendetta gets a visit from two curious co-workers. * Fencing lesson part 1 - While relaxing at the Shark's Rib, Vendetta gets pulled into a little fencing lesson with Fusillade. * Uncle Ed's Intergalactic House of Booze - Midnight Madness TP, Decepticons descend upon a grand opening of a chain bar. * Fairway is Captured in India - The Decepticons go to India, for some Thorium Salt from the local nuclear plant. But the Autobots are nearby. Can the Decepticons get what they came for? Or will they walk away with another prize? * House of (Painful) Blues - Very belatedly obeying Onslaught's orders, Fusillade hauls Windshear out to pummel a prominent Autobot. * Chasing the Atomic Train - Fusillade, Boomslang and Smokestack go train chasing for some delicious nuclear isotopes. Highbrow and his passengers have a bad day. * No Resale Value - no summary available * First Lensman - no summary available * Eyes Wide Shut - Boomslang gets a harrowing optic upgrade. * A Sweep Surprise - Trash-talking goes horribly awry when Fusillade calls Scourge out for a live-fire duel! * Crossed Roads - The Decepticons continue to thrust back against the Autobot's dominance of the planet's surface. Bonus repair RP afterward. * Dominated - no summary available * One Wrecker, Two Wrecker, Dinobot, Pain... - no summary available * Dreadwind goes to China - no summary available * Gas Giant Dance Party - Fusillade hosts an unusual variation on the usual training exercises for six different Decepticon fliers! * Plains, Trains and Mexicans - All the Decepticons wanted was a nice, peaceful slavery expedition, just a few hundred workers, but nooo, Autobots have to screw it up. * Dreams of Empire - Continue about your ideas of empire, by all means... * A Change of Mind - Menasor's reign as a braniac ends when Decepticons and the Wreckers don't cotton to his plan to mindwipe everyone on Earth. * 2031 Olympics - Team Combat - Redshift Boomslang vs Fusillade Catechism - A brutal showdown, featuring two and a half coneheads. 2034 * 2034 Olympics: Soccer Match - The Fighting Primes take on All Glory To Galvatron, Lord And Master Of The Universe, He Who Rules Over All, Hail Galvatron in a soccer match, which is kidnapped (soccer matchnapped?) to Monacus. Players Fusillade is created/played by Heather http://heatherbeast.deviantart.com/gallery/, who has also temped Trypticon and Wildrider. She's taken a few stabs at playing Autobots, including Ramhorn, Firestar, Quickswitch, Punch, and Tracks, but none of the FCs ever really clicked with her. Alas! category: vindicator